Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to AF (automatic focus) processing and a shooting operation during enlarged display.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image capturing apparatuses that can enlarge a live view image and display it during live view shooting are known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-201527 describes a technique for automatically determining, based on an AF method or an AF frame, whether to perform AF processing while maintaining enlarged display or perform AF processing after switching from enlarged display to unmagnified display. Specifically, in a live single-point AF mode in which a selected AF frame is always within the enlarged display, AF processing is performed while maintaining the enlarged display. On the other hand, in an AF mode (e.g., a live multi-point AF mode and a quick AF mode) in which an AF frame is not always within the enlarged display, if an AF operation is performed while maintaining the enlarged display, a user cannot confirm whether or not the object is in focus as a result of the AF operation, or the user cannot visually recognize the state of a main object near the AF frame and cannot confirm a shooting opportunity. Therefore, in the AF mode in which the AF frame is not always within the enlarged display, AF processing is performed after switching from enlarged display to unmagnified display.
In the above-described AF processing and shooting operation during enlarged display in live view, in the case where there is a desire to perform AF processing and shooting while maintaining the enlarged display, the user needs to change the current AF method to an AF method according to which AF processing can be performed while maintaining the enlarged display, and perform an operation for returning the AF method to the original state after shooting.